It is well known in the art relating to engines to utilize manifolds to conduct intake charges to or exhaust charges from the multiple intake or exhaust ports of a multicylinder engine. On multicylinder in-line engines, the intake and exhaust manifolds have conventionally been mounted upon side walls through which the intake and exhaust ports open. On V-type engines, the exhaust manifolds have been most commonly mounted along the outer side walls of the cylinder banks while the intake manifolds for such engines have most often been mounted between the cylinder banks and attached to both inner side walls.
In these prior arrangements for manifold mounting, it has been usual to provide a hard, or non-resilient, mounting of the manifold on the engine cylinder head or block wall using a relatively hard (non-resilient) sealing gasket and involving direct metal to metal connection of the cylinder head or block and the manifold through attaching studs or bolts. Such mounting methods have not provided any substantial degree of vibration isolation between the engine cylinder block or head and the attached manifolds.
In a desire to reduce the transmitted noise level of various internal combustion engines, various vibration isolating mounting or damping arrangements have been proposed for components of the engines such as oil pans, rocker covers and the like. Recently, at least one engine model has been produced having vibration isolation connections between intake manifolds of a V-type engine. However Applicants are unaware of any prior arrangements proposed or utilized for vibration isolation of intake or exhaust manifolds carried on the side walls of in-line type internal combustion engines.